The promise from long ago
by Kirihara Reii
Summary: Kaname and Zero met a long time ago, at a different time, a different place. Now, they're both legals at this place called school. However, they hasn't realize how important their relationship meant for each other. Will they realize it, or will their promise be forgotten, sunk into the depth of their memories?
1. Author's Note

Hi, my dear readers. Guess who's back? ;D

It's been a really, really long time. I have announced there will be a new story launching soon right? Well, I have set up some polls, so guys, go ahead and vote yeah? I'll try my best! ] This is my first time writing for Vampire Knight. I hope you guys will support. The first chapter will be out by the end of the month. I'm sorry to those who were expecting a story here, this is not a story.

The first poll is already up. It will be available until 30th of December 2016. Then the second poll will be up. Go ahead and vote for the polls yeah, there's plenty of time till then. Let's meet again in the next chapter. ]

And oh yeah, go ahead and like my page on facebook too most of the news will be announced there✌ The page is named Kirihara Reii too😎 Feel free to pm me on facebook as well if you wish to contact me. Facebook name: Kirihara Reii 😂😂

Yours sincerely,

Kirihara Reii.


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

Ever wondered how would it be like, to be free from anything? Vampires, demons, let's put those aside. Would you like to take a peek on how their lives would be like, if none of the above would be their primary worries?

Dear my precious readers, what you will be reading beyond this page is through and thorough **fanfiction,** and of course I do not own the rights to the characters as they belong to the author, Masturi Hino.

* * *

The pair ran, their loud steps echoing with each step they took. "Quick!" Kaname barely whispered. "Or we'll be killed."

The man beside him nodded. They couldn't afford to lose their lives just because of this. Not after when they had just made it to the next step. They had plans for it, and they had wanted to do much more.

"Hurry!"

As they neared the tunnel, a horde of level E-s and servants were waiting for their prey. And their commander, was standing and smirking at them. "Kuran Rido, as I thought, it is you." Kaname glared.

"Why are you doing this?!" Zero pulled out his favorite silver gun, Bloody Rose. "I knew you were bad blood when you influenced Yuki to betray us. Such a thing, someone like Yuki doing is unthinkable, unless someone pulled strings from behind."

Kuran Rido smirked. "Really? Who was it?"

"For example, someone like you." Zero glared at Rido. "What are you planning?!"

Rido's cheshire evil smile broke wider. "Not bad, for someone like a Kiryuu like you."

"Shut the fuck up, Rido." Kaname cursed. "Get lost."

"Even if you happen to be my dear nephew, I can't." Rido laughed. "Get them, and don't you leave even a bone left."

"This was your plan all along!" Kaname and Zero cursed. They glared at Rido as they made their final stand.

"Please die." said Rido. "You are blocking me from achieving my dreams."

"Die, Rido!" cursed Kaname. "You just wanted power! What kind of bullshit are you cooking?! And you dared to even touch Yuki! Unforgivable!"

"Hmph. Yuki believed everything I said, and even helped me with my plans. She was very useful, however this shall be your last, for both of you. How is it, one with Hunter abilities? Mortifying isn't it, unable to cleanse evil right before you." Rido smirked. "Die, and perish. This is goodbye, Your Highness."

Against the sea of servants and level E-s, Kaname and Zero fight to their last. "Even if we died here, someone else is bound to take change in the future. This is not over, Kuran Rido!"

The two Lords were sacrificed as they made their last promise, the world little did they do would fall into the evil hands of Kuran Rido. And soon, the world would be filled with wars, pain and sufferings.

* * *

I'm sorry if it's a little short, but this is just a little prologue :D

Note: I feel that putting up votes on might be inconvenience for my dear users to vote :(, therefore I might be putting polls in the group instead. Here's the link: groups/1708819826100781/

If there's any problem, feel free to pm or contact me :D

Facebook: Kirihara Reii

Facebook page: Kirihara Reii

Wattpad: KiriharaReii_SheriChew

Oh yeah, please review on this chapter too :D I would like to know what you guys think of it, and reallyyy thank you so much for your time, valuable readers! I hoped you enjoyed it ^_^

Kirihara Reii.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: When the two kingdoms come together.

There was a society for humans, and there was one for demons. However, a society for vampires were condemned by all, hidden to the naked eye. You just might catch a glimpse of it if you happened to be strolling around the silent streets at midnight, during an eclipse or a full moon. Hidden by a thick mist, hidden from the naked eyes of others, all were warned to not wander at night. Once you witness those red vampiric eyes, it might be the end of you.

However, if one is lucky enough, they might witness what vampires do. Now, I'll leave that to your imagination, my dear readers. Now let the tale start.

* * *

 **O** nce, there existed two kingdoms. The Lords of each kingdom were respected and equally powerful in strength, power, divinity, and respected. There were no wars, the kingdoms were peaceful.

The kingdom resided in the south was the Kuran Kingdom, and the kingdom in the east was the Kiryuu Kingdom. The Kuran were ruled by the purest of vampires, the PureBloods. And Kiryuu Kingdom was ruled by the best of hunters that cleansed the evil of unwanted lowly creatures of the darkness, which prowl and hunt the innocent souls from within the darkness.

The Kings of both kingdoms were happy, and often they meet up for a cup of tea. The name of the King from the Kuran Kingdom was Kuran Haruka, and his queen was Kuran Juri. They had a son named Kaname, and a daughter named Yuki.

In the Kiryuu Kingdom, the King was Kiryuu Shirou, and his queen was Kiryuu Maya. They had two sons who were identical twins, Zero and Ichiru. Zero and Ichiru may be identical twins, however their personalities and tastes were different from each other. Everything started when the King and Queens of both Kingdoms decided to have a joint tea party.

"Nii- sama!" Yuki barged into her elder brother's room with a loud voice. It was so loud and to some people, they might be irritated by Yuki most of the time.

Kaname sighed. "Yuki, you can't just walk into anyone's room like this. Haven't I told you before?" he said. Yuki's eyes were sparkling with delight and happiness.

"But, brother!" Yuki protested. "We're gonna have a tea party with the Kiryuu's! Isn't exciting?"

Kaname's hand stopped his papers and turned to his sister. "W..what did you say?" Yuki was grinning. "Exactly what I said, brother! A tea- party with the Kiryuu's!" she replied.

Kaname sunk in his chair and sighed. "And Mother must have planned it, that must be it." He muttered. "No one is crazy enough to get to know people who might butcher and kill us."

Yuki just grinned. "Bingo! I'm sure you're looking forward to it too, brother. Haven't you been keeping track of Kiryuu Zero's accomplishments? And protected him from our kind whenever he goes on a mission?"

Kaname blushed slightly and turned away. "I did nothing of that sort!" he huffed. "You must've misunderstood something."

Yuki grinned and smirked at her brother. "Is that so? Whatever. Come and attend the party then, if you have no complaints." She turned on her heels and left the room. She skipped her way down the hall, to see her parents, the King and the Queen.

Kaname's mouth broke into a smile as he sighed and stared at the landscape of his window. "Zero… finally, I can meet you…."

On the other side of the country, million miles away, in the grand castle of the Kiryuu's, Zero was wearing a very pissed expression. "What. Is. Going. On." He growled.

"Oh, there you are," Maya pretend to not hear her son's rude comment. "Come and help us, the party will be starting soon."

"WHAT PARTY?" Zero growled even louder and was even more pissed.

"Don't be so mad, brother." Ichiru smiled. "Isn't it nice for a change of pace?"

"Are you kidding me? With those vampires? And with Uncle cooking the food?" Zero growled. He glared at his uncle who cooked the inhumane food that could kill a person.

"What did you say about my food?" Cross pouted. "It's perfectly fine!" Zero was about to puke. Who could make a pancake taste like that?

"If you're that worried, why don't you come and help then?" His mother sighed. She can't believe this. She wondered what she did to raise her son like that.

Zero snatched the utensils from his uncle and remade the food. "How could anyone eat that trash?" he muttered under his breathe. "And to serve it to the guests? Stop joking! They need to have their eyes checked!"

His uncle stood by the door and smiled. Everyone knows Zero love to cuss, but he has a good heart, and a good person. Ichiru sighed as he served the food on the table after his twin was done making them. The guests would be here soon. It was thanks to Zero they made it in time.

Just as Ichiru was saying in his heart, the boisterous noise from Kuran Yuki and Juri echoed from the entrance. "Oh, they're here." said Shirou. Maya nodded. "Let's greet them,"

The family with a dragged Zero, a deed done by his uncle, Cross Kaien, went to the entrance to greet the Kurans. Maya and Juri smiled and joked with each other. They were best of friends, and often planned things for their children. Haruka and Shirou talked more about masculine things, for example, like country's welfare.

Ichiru and Yuki seemed to be good friends. They get along well with each other. They both had a cup of Darjeeling tea in their hands. Their topics varied from so many things and Zero couldn't keep up with them. Little did he know Yuki and Ichiru might've planned something unimaginable.

Kaname stared at Zero whenever he goes. The silver hair, his pale skin and amethyst eyes, the masculine body that hunted evil seemed entrancing to Kaname. The way Zero walked, everything about Zero was just alluring. It was fine since the party had started and no one was bound to notice anyway, he thought. The only ones who wasn't interested in the tea party was Zero.

Zero sighed at last and walked out of the ballroom where the party was held. He went to his favorite spot, the shed in the courtyard. He liked it better in the courtyard. It was peace and quiet, no one to bug and hover over him like a hawk. Kaname silently followed after him. He smiled. Zero looks much better in person too. "I can finally see you, Zero."

When Zero noticed him, he stared at Kaname for a while, and then he

scowled. "What are you doing there?" he scowled.

Kaname smiled. "It seems you've noticed me. I've tried so hard to go about unnoticed, what a waste."

Zero continued to scowl. "That's just pain in the ass."

Kaname just smiled. "Isn't it?" he chuckled.

"If you're lost, the ballroom is that way," said Zero. "And don't bother asking me to step even a foot back into that place." He said with his familiar tone of irritation.

"Do you hate the party?" Kaname asked.

"Yeah. I despised it. Why do they keep doing this? It's stupid." Zero lay on the grass. "We have tons of other things to think about, rather than the party. This kingdom depends on our skills to protect them. If the evil creatures prowls into our territory, it'll be chaos."

"I think it's also important for our people that we have a good relationship with each other, no?" Kaname agreed. "Even though organizing every time is tiring, but for the sake of the world, we must have balance, don't we?"

Zero stared at Kaname. What is he thinking, he thought. Kaname offered Zero his hand. "Shall we be friends?" Kaname's brown fluffy hair blown in the late evening breeze.

Zero sighed. "Ah, I give up." He smiled at Kaname. His silver hair was the most beautiful color Kaname had seen so far. It shone brightly under the orange evening sun.

Kaname burst out chuckling. He offered his hand and pulled Zero from the grassy ground. "Let's keep this a promise within the both of us." He put a finger on Zero's lips. _Before I can claim you first._ He said that in his heart. He chuckled and returned to the party, leaving a dazed and stunned Zero in the courtyard.

"What is his problem?!" Zero wanted to yell.

The tea party ended when dusk arrives. Humans would go to bed, creatures of the darkness would come out to city. The Kurans returned to their mansion after the tea party.

"The tea was great, wasn't it?" said Yuki. Juri nodded. "Indeed, it is." Kaname was fairly quiet after the party.

"What's wrong, brother?" Yuki asked. "You seemed so quiet. Are you not feeling well?"

"Father…." Began Kaname.

Haruka looked at his son. "Yes, Kaname?" It was rare for Kaname to talk to his father. Haruka looked rather pleased that his son had decided on something for the first time. Since Kaname was a child, he was very selfless, and often was because of his dear sister, Yuki. Haruka could tell, Kaname must have made a strong decision, within his eyes, strong determination shone.

"I've thought about it, Father. I would like to be the next Ruler."


	4. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for the reviews! As promised, here's the second chapter!:D

Disclaimer: This is entirely fanfiction and I do not own any of it except for the plot of this story. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 2: The kingdom's successor

Haruka looked at his beloved son in surprise. He wondered what had made his son changed his mind. The determination in Kaname's eyes made him smile. It was about time. Haruka smiled. "Kaname. Be sure to be prepared to face everything as our kingdom's next successor.

Kaname nodded. Yuki and Juuri watched the both of them silently. Yuki smirked. _Something must have happened. With Zero, no less._

Kaname returned to his room and sunk into his mahogany wooden chair. He stared at his window as he drifted into the depths of his own thoughts. It was like a dream. A farfetched dream where he had always imagined and fantasized. "Zero…..."

"Get your ass down!" Yuki banged the door with her most irritation tone. "Uncle Rido is here!" Kaname sighed. It had always means bad news when Rido decided to visit the mansion. However, little Yuki did not even battle an eyelid.

Kaname sighed and followed Yuki down for dinner. Rido was seated at the end of the table. Haruka and Juri were seated at the other end. Yuki settled herself beside Rido and Kaname sat in a seat opposite his parents.

Kaname ignored Rido and silently ate his food. However, Yuki was interested in the stories Rido brought at each visit. His travels, his dreams, his goals, and much more.

His mismatched eyes were hovering around Kaname as he talked with Yuki. "Oh yes, I heard you're going to be the next successor, Kaname?" Rido smirked.

Kaname chewed his food and ignored his uncle. His uncle smirked. Kaname was unusually hostile against him today. Rido figured something must have happened. He made a mental note to find out, and ruin his nephew's happiness, who, like his parents, does not accept his way of things. Only little Yuki was pure and innocent. They say that ignorance is bliss.

"Kaname is going to be the next successor." said Haruka. "You have no right to ruin this. Try anything funny, it'll be your last, Brother."

Rido smirked. "What's with that? I don't have any no ill intentions."

"Who knows what you might do this time," Juuri frowned at him. "Kaname will be the next successor and that's final."

Yuki watched her parents and her elder brother glaring at her uncle. She sighed. She had always failed to make her family get along whenever Rido comes each time.

"Well, I hope the kingdom fares well under your reign." Rido rose from his seat, his heterochromiac eyes observing their every action. Kaname looked at his uncle.

"Don't worry, Uncle Rido. Everything will be." _Although your real intentions still lies buried far from reach. I wonder who you will pass the puck to when it happens._

Rido smirked and took his coat from the hanger. "It's been a great meal. I'll come again." He smirked at Haruka and Juuri. The door banged opened and he was gone. The storm of snow coated the floor near the door. The night was cold.

"That creep!" Juuri finally snapped. "Kaname, don't ever let him play his tricks on you."

Kaname nodded. "I won't let him ask for the moon. His dreams are twisted." Haruka and Juuri agreed.

"Why?" Yuki asked, after hearing her brother's words. She returned from closing the main entrance which Rido had caused a pile of snow had gathered.

"Thanks for the meal." Kaname rose from his seat and returned to his room.

"Hey, Brother!" Yuki protested, without any fruition. She can't understand why Uncle Rido is so hated and despised.

At the crack of dawn, rumors spread all over the kingdom that Kaname was to be the next King. The people in the kingdom thought it was about time. King Haruka had reigned the kingdom for almost two thousand years. Half of them had hoped Kuran Rido would be banned forever from the grounds of the Kuran Kingdom. Oh, many knew that Kuran Rido was the bad blood among the family, the many times Rido had baited hides the hook for his plans. And none of them had ever came back safely.

The Kiryuu Kingdom had also took the action and labelled Kuran Rido as dangerous. He even dared to harmed harmless innocent souls of humans who knew nothing of it, except vampire hunters, as well as the royalty of the Kiryuus.

"Give me blood!" a level E screeched at Zero and lunged at him. Zero calmly took out his beloved gun, and fired with a loud bang. The creatures were reduced to ashes in silence. No one would remember them, nor anyone would grieve for them.

"Don't you think these 'Level E's' are getting more each night?" Zero said to his companion.

He shrugged. "Perhaps you should go and harp to that Kuran successor?" Zero growled at him.

"TAKAMIYA!"

"What? The both of you escaped the party and god knows what. You even refused to tell us what happened. Isn't that so? Kuran must be your new lover."

Zero was getting pissed by his companion foul mouth. "Shut up. Before I drill a hole in your skull."

Takamiya chuckled. "That's the Zero I know. Did you know the Kuran successor is going to be the next King? The ceremony is tomorrow. You should succeed the kingdom already. It's almost time."

Zero sighed as he cleared the last of the level E's. "That's a lot of work. I can't do it."

"You have to. One day you have to succeed. Shirou and Maya are not like the Kurans." said Takamiya.

"I know that much!" Zero scowled. _It's just that…. What if the kingdom falls? What if I don't have the power to reign such a huge kingdom? I don't know what it takes to be a King._ Zero looked away.

Kaname enjoyed the mountains and trees from his window. It would be the last time he can enjoy it as a Kuran prince. "Zero…" he decided that he would make his next move after succeeding as the King. "You're mine, Zero."

As the bells chimed, Kaname's succession ceremony was held. The people of the kingdom came to watch, their Lord Kaname Kuran is now their kingdom's next king.

Zero get pissed everything he hears Kaname- related topics and would snap. "Why are you so angry?" His twin Ichiru would ask. And he does not have an answer.

"Why?" he asked himself. He mulled over it day and night, without much success. He was at loss. Everytime he sees Kaname broadcasted everywhere since the announcement of the ceremony, Zero had become more edgy.

"Isn't it because you hated to lose to him?" Ichiru pointed out. Zero glared at his twin brother.

"Impossible."

"Why not?" asked Takamiya. "It's true, isn't it?"

"Why are you here, bastard?" Zero scowled at him when Takamiya made his entrance.

"Yagari Sensei is here. He had things to discuss with Cross." Takamiya replied, with obvious signs he was trying to piss off Zero. Ichiru sighed. Takamiya had always find the pleasure to piss off his fellow companion.

The people of the Kuran Kingdom cheered, hailing their new king. Kaname smiled and welcomed his people. _Can you see this, Zero?_ He thought.

"All hail Lord Kaname!"

The kingdom was peaceful. The evil lurking beneath everything was well disguised. No one would know, the person next to you might be the one that may be the cause of your death in the future. Amongst the people, there were also some of those who opposed the kingdom slipped in. They were silently bidding their time, waiting for their 'master' to command.

"What were you saying?!" The Kiryuu twins and Takamiya heard Shirou yelled.

"Why are you yelling, Father?" said Ichiru as the three of them entered the room. Shirou and Maya stole a glance at each other anxiously.

"The Kuran Kingdom might be in trouble," said Kaien. Zero felt his insides shook.

"W…hat?" he stuttered for the first time. Yagari shook his head. "We're not sure yet. But it's highly possible."

" _They_ are already on the move," said Kaien. Zero stared at his uncle. "You don't mean….!"

Zero's insides yelled. Kaname!

* * *

Thank you for reading guys! =D I hoped you guys enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR WHATSOEVER. THIS IS PURELY A FANFICTION AND NONE SHALL BE MADE PROFIT OF THIS.**

 **I so sorry for the delayed update! :{ I already had this written but I didn't have the time to proof and update. I'm sorry guys :(**

 **Honestly to be said, you guys are awesome! I didn't think there will be anyone reading this...to even have reviews...thank you so much! *_* I promise to finish all my fics as it's my responsibility I started it. Thank you so much guys.**

 **Anyways, here's Chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoy! =D**

* * *

Chapter 3: The approaching 'evil'

The crowning ceremony was welcoming and respected. The people were happy that their prince had finally became their lord. However, they were unable to foresee such a problem that might become the world's greatest apocalypse in the near future.

Zero was as pale as a blank sheet when he heard the news. He yelled in the depths of his heart. Kaname!

He couldn't believe that, the Great Kuran Kaname would lose against someone like him. He refused to believe that.

"Brother…." Ichiru shot a glance worriedly at his twin. He placed his hand on his shoulder in a sense for comfort. Zero grasped Ichiru's grip. "Ichiru…... He should be fine…... That bastard better not die before fulfilling his damn promise!" Zero had snapped. The news had brought tension to the twins, shocking the both of them. Zero, unable to keep it in, snapped.

"First of all, we should see how the ceremony goes." said Yagari. "Speculating and broadening here all day ain't gonna help, Kiryuu Zero and Ichiru." Both Ichiru and Zero glared at Yagari. They wanted to refute, but he was right, no matter how many times Yagari had managed to piss them off.

Ichiru and Zero stared at their parents, and their uncle, Cross Kaien, waiting for their decision. After all, they were former hunters so skilled there are still afraid when their names are mentioned. Their skills were fearful, even in the world of vampire hunters. One word escaped from their mouth, no one would have dared to disobey their wishes, even if the hunters were to disagree.

"Go." Maya sighed. She sighed and glanced at both of her sons. "I know you would have wanted that, even if I were to ask."

Her sons gaped at her. "H…how?" they mouthed.

"Don't underestimate me. I'm your mother, Ichiru, Zero." said Maya. "To go or not to go, that is your choice." Their father, Shirou, nodded, agreeing with the woman he chose as his queen, Maya.

"Your actions may save the world from destruction, or save the Kurans from ruins. I trust you would make the best judgements." said Shirou. "After all, you both are my sons, Ichiru, Zero."

The Kiryuu twins made their final decisions and decided to cross the border. "To Kuran Kingdom." Maya and Shirou had prepared a carriage ready for their journey along with arms, and necessity. Their uncle Cross Kaien was weeping when they set off for their long journey.

"Come back sooooon, Ichiru, Zero!" he wailed and wept, tears flooding his eyes.

Zero and Ichiru glanced warily at their uncle. "We will be back, Uncle." The twins said their finals goodbyes, they set off, with little knowledge how their decisions today would affect the future, and the world.

The butlers and maids sighed as the carriage vanished from their sight. It would be a while they won't be hearing Zero's grumbling or Ichiru's weird requests.

"I hope there won't be any trouble," said Yagari, a smoke between his teeth. Maya put her hands together and leaned against her beloved husband.

"I hope everything is alright." Shirou nodded silently in agreement.

Ichiru sighed as the mansion vanished from sight. "Hey, Zero." Zero looked at his twin skeptically. "What?"

"I wonder if they're alright," Ichiru glanced out of the carriage window. "I hope we are still in time."

Zero stayed silent. He knew. The unfortunate turn of events, if they were unable to make it in time. One cannot unscramble an egg. If they're too late, everything will be over. Evil will eventually taint the world black, harming the innocent, turning fragile humans to ashes.

"Let's hurry."

The horses galloped along the unpaved roads, little by little, inching nearer towards the Kuran Kingdom. The journey lasted for almost four hours. When they reached the kingdom, just had they feared, the beautiful ceremony was ruined and crashed, by the very man they doubted. In the middle of all the gruesome and unsettling bloodshed and massacre. One would have puked and passed out cold, a normal would have been.

"What happened?!" Ichiru shiver, taking the sight that had been displayed before them.

"Ichiru. Calm down." said Zero. "Find them! Even if it costs you your life!" Zero burned with terror and anger. "Unless I find him, even if I die, I won't be able to rest in peace!"

Ichiru gulped and slowly calmed down. "I'll find the rest. Go find Kaname, Zero." He drew out his sword from his holster and slashed a 'monster' behind him. "Cleaning up things like this, me alone will be enough."

"Rido!" Kaname glared at his uncle, furious of what he had done. Rido had a big grin plastered on his face, hording the army of 'monsters' behind him.

"What have you done?!" Kaname roared. Zero arrived to see Kaname in such a state, very much furious at his very own uncle, Kuran Rido. His parents' bodies lay at their feet, blood was shed and splattered on the once gracious floor. The snow had covered the floor, as if, shedding tears for the lost souls in the war.

"Kaname!" Zero panicked when Rido ordered Yuki to kill Kaname. Out of all the Kurans, Kaname had the best skills in handling weapons and martial arts.

"My intuition was right!" Zero pulled out his anti- vampire gun, Bloody Rose.

Rido smirked when he saw Zero pointing his gun at him. "What is a Kiryuu doing here, far away from your dear little kingdom?" he taunted.

Kiryuu eyed an absent-minded Yuki raising a sword against her own blood- related brother. "You filthy PureBlood! I knew you were bad news!" Zero glared at Rido.

"Zero….run!" Kaname breathed heavily. "He planning to wipe out the kingdom!"

Zero raising his gun and turned the 'monsters' that were ordered to 'clean' him into ashes. "Like I'm gonna let you, stupid Kaname!" he ran to Kaname's side.

"You're all in tatters! You won't last if you keep going like this!" he helped Kaname to his feet. "You can't even stand properly!"

Rido had an evil grin patched on his face. "You just saved me time by coming here, Kiryuu Zero!" Rido laughed and smirked.

Zero clicked his tongue. "What are you planning, Lord Kuran Rido?"

"He….used Yuki and manipulated her….." said Kaname. "He plans to take over the world! Time is gold, Zero! Hurry, before it's too late!"

Zero glared at Rido with menace, even more than before. To think their beloved uncle dared to lay a hand on his pure niece. It was too much! "What are you planning, Rido?!"

"Don't you know, to culture an army, an army marches on its stomach." said Rido. "Blood is needed."

Kaname and Zero glared at him. "Was your dreams so important that you'd sacrifice your family?!" Kaname gripped the handle of the sword tightly. "Father and Mother thought you as a member of our family!"

"They were fools, and naïve, just they had been, even before you were born, Kaname." said Rido. He pointed his sword against them. "And I've decided, you both aren't needed in my world, just had Juuri and Haruka had been."

Zero pulled Kaname onto his feet and ran, pulling Kaname behind him.

"You can't run forever, for you are just a petty human Juuri and Haruka had decided to let into their family." Rido smirked. "After them." He ordered his minions.


	6. Chapter 4

**Greetings, guys! I'm very sorry for updating after a long time again T_T. As a student, I have also other deadlines to catch up. The chapters for this story is written, but I have yet to proof read, so yeah. I'm very sorry! If you have an opinion on this, feel free to review or inbox me. Thank you so much!**

 **I humbly would also like to thank all of you who reviewed this story 'The Promise from Long Ago'. Thank you so much! Although I didn't have time to reply each and every one of you, I appreciate you guys' reviews! Thank you so much!**

 **Disclaimer: This belongs to the original owner of Vampire Knight except for the plot which is solely mine and only mine.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Death

Zero's eyes darkened as they escaped from Kuran Rido. "Should I be honored that Lord Zero ran all the way from the south because he was worried?" voiced Kaname.

Zero twitched. "Wha- what are you spouting, Kaname? Being pushed to the brink of death made your brain haywire?"

Kaname chuckled. "You've finally showed me your true colors, Zero." He smiled at Zero. "It must have been hard for you."

Zero stared at Kaname, frozen. "Wha-?! How about talking about it later after we survive this!" he growled, looking away, a slight blush was visible on his cheeks. "And stop pulling my leg, stupid Kaname."

"Oh, I can see the light." said Kaname. "The entrance must be near."

Zero nodded. "We've been running in this dark tunnel for quite some time. The entrance is near." Zero gripped Bloody Rose tightly.

The cravings for those peaceful days were crashed to deprivation when they reached the entrance. Kuran Rido was ready to ambush them with thousands of Level E's and vampires under his command. Those who conspired with Kuran Rido, those who wished for greater power.

"Rido!" Zero gritted his teeth, pulling out his Bloody Rose from his coat. Kaname glared at his uncle in anger. Just when their relationship had improved for a better. There was still so much he wanted to do with Zero by his side. If they were to die here, everything would be for naught.

"As I thought, you were behind it." Kaname glared. "Get lost, murderer."

"Even if you're my dear nephew, I cannot do that, for the sake of our wish." Rido spread out his arms. "Get them, and don't leave any bones left." The horde of vampires under his command charged against just the two Lords.

"You bastard! You just wanted power! You even used Yuuki for the sake of your dreams! You murderer! Monster!" Kaname yelled, killing Level E's in his stead.

Zero fired his Bloody Rose. One fourth of the army were turned to ash. "Kiryuu Zero. The successor to the royal hunter family. I didn't know you had such taste, Kaname." said Rido. "Is it a tradition to take enemies as allies? Juuri and Haruka loved to do it too."

"This has got nothing to do with you." said Kaname. Zero knew, they were running out of power. Kaname may be a PureBlood, but just the both of them fending of a horde of Rido's army is like jumping into a sea of hellfire. They won't be able to win, with their current strength.

"Mortifying isn't it? Your inability to cleanse 'evil' right in front of you." Rido smirk. "Even the hunters' successor seems to be useless. Die and perish, Your Highness."

"This isn't over, Rido!" Zero glared at Rido, the passion and fire glowed as brightly in his soul.

"Even if you manage to kill us, there will be a hero that will definitely stop you." said Kaname. "Evil will never be forgiven and God shall never welcome you back." He grasped Zero's hand. "Let's meet again, Zero." His smile looked sad, a lonely and sad smile.

Zero grasped Kaname's hand tighter. "This is our promise. Stupid Kaname, don't you mess it up!" The two Lords fought to their last stand.

 _Ichiru…... take care of everyone else…... I may not be able to make it….. Defeat Kuran Rido…_

Zero and Kaname vowed that peace will grace onto the land once more. With their final stand, they stopped the horde of vampires.

"Impossible…..!" the vampires screeched as they ran for their dear lives. Rido smirked.

"At the cost of your own life force, what's the point of protecting such a filthy world?"

Zero and Kaname vanished from the land, protected the land from another war. However, Rido won the war, as the land's greatest fighters and successors were sacrificed. The land grieved for a long time.

Ichiru glanced at the sky. "Brother…..." he muttered. It was so like Zero. Zero and Kaname's last moments, for a long time, Ichiru had knew, one day, his dear brother would leave his side, for Kuran Kaname was his destined partner.

The Kingdom was saved, all filth was cleansed, the air returned to its original state, impurity cleansed to its finest. However, there were no signs of the madman Kuran Rido anywhere. It was as if he had vanished, along with the remnants of the embodiment of 'evil'. Ichiru was deeply saddened, his only brother and his twin, Zero had died. He looked ahead at the clear sky.

"This is not the end. We will meet again, definitely, one day. Like brother had always scoffed at us, 'carry your own cross'." Ichiru snorted.


	7. Chapter 5

**Happy April Fool's people! Here's a present for April Fool's! A super long chapter! It's been a while, isn't it? Thank you for reviewing, guys! I love you guys! 3**

 **Leave a review if you have an opinion of this. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 5: New peace

Zero and Kaname's souls wandered into the distant future after their bodies had died. Although their memories remained buried, their souls will remain. Their souls glowed as they travelled through the path of rebirth [Tensei]. Both souls were reincarnated into will lead a life as man of the present.

There are no more lords, kings, military power or dictators. The country had become more peaceful. The 'evil' has lessen considerably. Because of the incident, it has been recorded, Kuran Kaname and Kiryuu Zero became heroes that saved the country. It was later renamed as the Great War of Despair.

Kiryuu Ichiru, left alone to inherit the throne, vowed to make sure the country will give up on evil, and follow the path Zero and Kaname had wished. He recorded the incident, in hopes the future will not repeat the same mistake they did. Along with Kaname's aides, they built trust among the two kingdoms, worked hard to control the fears of Level Es, as well to help people accept vampires into the society.

People had feared the Level Es, which was expected. Normal people do not have the power nor the strengths to counter them. Only the chosen ones, namely the Hunters were able to cleanse them. However, Ichiru had worked hard to convince them to work towards the world of a new beginning.

"We shouldn't continue to hate. Hate will give rise to more 'evil', and one day, vampires will attack us again. And this time, we won't have Lord Kiryuu Zero or Lord Kuran Kaname to protect us. We must take the first step, and firstly, by starting acknowledging their existence, vampires, that is."

Hanabusa Aidou had become the one who travelled between kingdoms to provide existence. And because of it, they began to see each other more and more often, to the point both Lords from opposite kingdoms said they wouldn't mind if they ever get together.

Since then, four hundred years had passed. Many generations had passed from the original state of the country. The souls of the heroes will definitely meet each other again, is what I would like to say, but let's take a look into the present.

Kuran Kaname of the present is now aged twenty- four, a teacher at school in a small town.

Kiryuu Zero is a student at the school, as well as in one of the classes Kaname was in charge of.

The first time Kaname came as a new teacher, Zero's impression of him was "Bastard." And scoffed.

Ichiru, Zero's twin brother was reincarnated as well as the soul of Ichiru could not leave him alone, that must be the feelings of the Lord Kiryuu Ichiru when he witnessed his dear brother's death.

Ichiru chuckled when his brother scoffed at their new teacher. "What's wrong, brother?"

Zero ignored Ichiru and continued with his work, despite the classroom was now filled with 'kya' and 'gya' from the girls who were fascinated with Kaname.

 _Stupid girls_ , Zero thought.

The chaotic situation died after a while and the new teacher introduced his lesson and began teaching. Zero looked up for the first time, and their eyes met.

Zero felt a tinkle in his heart, his body shivered. It was as if it was trying to tell him something. Kaname smiled as he picked up the chalk and began the lecture.

 _The boy with silver hair… It felt like I have seen him somewhere before…... I wonder if this is fate._ Kaname thought as he continued his lecture, secretly observing Zero from the corner of his eye.

The lecture continued for an hour. When the lesson ended, the students, like everyone, gathered their things and left the hall in mere seconds. Zero and Kaname were the only ones left in the lecture hall. Even Ichiru went off without Zero, saying he had things to attend to.

Kaname glanced at Zero. "You're Kiryuu Zero, am I right?"

Zero scowled at his teacher. "Yes."

Kaname chuckled. "Do you hate me?"

Zero glared at Kaname. "And why do you care? You're just a teacher." _He gives out strange vibes. I don't like this._

"I'm sure you can feel it too, don't you?" said Kaname. "Oh well. Let's stop here. We will be meeting each other every day after all." He tilted his head slightly. _Be prepared what I have in store for you, Kiryuu Zero._

Zero clicked his tongue, gathered his things and ran out of the hall. "I don't like him!" he growled as he ran down the hallway. "Teacher or not, like I care!"

He walked past the eatery hall, he noticed Ichiru was having lunch together with a guy blond hair. Zero frowned. "That is…... Hanabusa Aidou, isn't it?" Zero signed and continued his path, walking right through the canteen, not batting an eyelid nor interested what Ichiru was planning.

Hanabusa blinked when he saw a whizz of silver passed by. "Is that your Zero?" he asked Ichiru.

Ichiru turned around, to see nothing but students which definitely did not like look his brother. "Huh? Where? Are your eyes playing tricks again, Hana?"

Hanabusa shrugged. "I swear I saw something."

Ichiru sighed. "Brother never liked to come to the canteen. It's impossible. And his classes had ended for the day. There's no reason for him to come here."

Hanabusa took another mouth from his strawberry parfait. "That's true." Pleasure showed on his cheeks as the sweetness of the parfait melted in his mouth. "This is awesome!"

"Your sweet tooth is really something, Hana." Ichiru chuckled.

Shut up! With all these classes till late night, I need sugar!" Hanabusa scoffed. "I'm surprised you can survive these long lectures without much caffeine."

"Let's just say I have a stronger endurance, Hana." Ichiru grinned.

The sun was already setting when Zero left the school grounds. The sky was slowly turning orange. "I'm home," he mumbled and took off his shoes, and went up to his room. His mother was cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"Oh? Seems like Zero is back." His mother chuckled to herself as she busied herself with her cooking. "But that's weird. Ichiru hasn't come back together. Oh well."

Zero threw his bag on his desk and collapsed on the bed. He was exhausted. And that weird new teacher he met during class still bugged him, although he scoffed at Ichiru, announcing he didn't care at all.

He closed his eyes.

" _Zero…... come with me. You're mine."_

The memory of that man embracing another man with silver hair so similar to his kept popping in his mind. The scene was bathed in autumn leaves. Zero snapped his eyes open and groaned. "That vision again…. Who is that?"

Zero turned around on the bed. "That man looks like that stupid new teacher. Was it a coincidence?" Zero let out a sigh as he laid on his back. _Worrying isn't going to help much. There must be something._ Zero scowled.

His mother then called Zero from the kitchen. "Zero! It's dinner time!" She turned when the door creaked open.

"Oh my. Welcome back, Ichiru." She smiled.

"I'm back, mother. Where's brother?" asked Ichiru.

"He's been upstairs since he came back. Would you mind calling him down for dinner?" said the twins' mother.

Ichiru nodded. "Sure, after I said hi to father." He went upstairs and put his bag on his own desk, in the room next to Zero's. He then opened Zero's door. "Get up, brother. It's dinner time. How long are you gonna mope around?"

"I'm not moping." said Zero.

"Then why are you glaring at the wall?" asked Ichiru.

"N…nothing. I just had a bad headache." Zero refused to look at Ichiru.

"Liar." Ichiru scoffed. Zero flinched.

"I knew it. See?" Ichiru smirked and handed Zero an incense. "I don't care what you're planning." Ichiru sighed.

Let's have dinner."

Zero nodded. "Fine." Zero got up and the both of them burnt the incense and greeted the man in front of them. The man in the picture like the both of them had silver hair, amethyst colored eyes. However, he looked much older than the twins and he donned glasses in the picture. One glance most people can guess they are relatives. Even closer, people would guess the man in the picture was…...their late father.

After saying their prayers, they went down and had dinner with their mother, the three of them. Their dinnertime was silent. No one said a word. Their mother had lost her cheerfulness when their father passed away.

Zero sighed. Their mother had been gloomy ever since. "Say, Ichiru." said Zero. "What can we do to help Mother?"

Ichiru shook his head. "How? All she does is cook, clean and work. It's like all her happiness within her vanished."

"But it's been seven years!" said Zero. Zero collapsed on the bed. "I think we're doomed to Planet Gloomy. We're Family Gloomy after all."

Ichiru scowled at his twin. "What are you thinking? Are you still worrying about that vision?"

"What would you do if you have the same vision every time you doze off or close your eyes?" said Zero. "This vision is freaking me out, Ichiru."

"It could be trying to tell you something." said Ichiru.

"And that vision… there must be something definitely. He looks like him." Zero scowled. "And I don't like this."

Ichiru frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"The man in my visions." replied Zero. "The taller man looks like our new teacher today. What was his name again…? Kuran- sensei?"

Ichiru turned very pale. "Eeeh?! Are…. are you sure, Brother?!"

Zero glared at Ichiru. "Why else would I tell you? Idiot." Zero climbed into his bed. "Whatever. I'm not gonna care for that stupid teacher. He can make girls go 'gya gya' all day for all I care. Good night." Zero turned off his bedside lamp and went to sleep.

Ichiru stared at his brother going to bed. He turned pale. _This is probably something serious…Hana._


	8. Chapter 6

**Ciaos guys! It's been a while since I last updated. You may ask questions =] i will try my best to answer them**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Distant Memories

Ichiru and Zero stepped into the hall filled with half- present students. "Gooood morning guys!" Ichiru chirped. Zero scowled and settled himself into his favorite corner. Ichiru settled himself next to Hanabusa, who was reviewing his notes for the class.

"Can't you make your entrance any normal?" Hanabusa glanced at Ichiru. "I'm not surprised you'll pop through the roof next."

"Ouch. That's cold of you, Hana." Ichiru grinned and stared at Hanabusa. His intense stare seemed to bother Hanabusa.

"W..what? You're creeping me out." said Hanabusa.

"Nothing~ Just thinking how my Hana is so hardworking this morning." Ichiru broke into a big grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hanabusa sighed. "Jokes aside, what's wrong with your dear brother? He looks more irritated than usual."

"Oh, about that ne," Ichiru chuckled.

"Is that funny? Your brother gonna scare and ditch everyone away again." said Hanabusa. "The class gonna be troubled. Tell me. What happened." Hanabusa leaned closer. They were only inches away from each other.

"Oya, Hanabusa is being bold today~" said Ichiru.

"Ichiru!" Hanabusa tugged Ichiru's collar. "I'm being serious here!"

"Well…. It's nothing to be worried about." Ichiru replied. "Zero just had a vision again. You could call it a dream maybe?"

"Is it….." Hanabusa was doubting himself what Ichiru had meant.

"It could be a memory." replied Ichiru. "But Zero has yet to realize it."

"But- " Hanabusa was cut off when the chime rang and the lecturer walked into the hall.

Zero clicked his tongue when the lecturer walked in. The guy that was standing in front of him was 0verlapping with the man in the dream he had.

"Good morning, guys." The lecturer had a pleasant smile etched. "Let's start the class. Please turned to page 345…" his voice droned through the hall and uneventful class ended without any incidents.

" _You're mine….Zero."_

Zero flinched and stood up. Where did that come from? He stared at the field outside the window.

"Is something wrong, Kiryuu Zero?" asked the lecturer.

"N…nothing, Kuran- sensei. I sincerely apologize." Zero sat down. He could still feel that tinkling feeling that he couldn't forget. Those words…. They had haunted Zero for as long as he could remember.

When the class ended, Zero was the first to scram from the hall. He wanted as far away as he could from that damn teacher.

Ichiru sighed.

"Are you sure he hasn't regained those memories?" asked Hanabusa.

Ichiru shrugged. "Probably not… I guess?"

"What's with that unstable stand?" sighed Hanabusa. "This means even you're not sure."

"What should I do then? Ask Zero, then get butchered by his Bloody Rose." Ichiru said with much sarcasms in his tone. "I think not."

Kaname sighed as he returned to staff room in his dazed zone. He heaved a heavy sighed as he drop his books on his desk.

"Why the sudden depression?" said Takamiya, who was seated opposite Kaname's desk. "Did the students gave you trouble?"

"Well…. There is this student who hate me to the core. I wonder what I did to make him so furious." replied Kaname.

"Oh, you mean Kiryuu Zero?" Takamiya laughed. "That boy had always been like that."

"The first class I entered, he said 'bastard'." Kaname let out a cold laugh. "But he looked kinda pale this morning. He stared at the window as if there was something there."

"Oh? I wonder what it was." replied Takamiya. Takamiya turned back to his work and sighed. _Did his memories return? No, that's impossible. Even his partner was clueless. It must be the vision Ichiru's been telling me._

"That bastard! Why do I keep seeing him?!" Zero growled as he leafed through mountains of books he gathered in the library. "Bastard! I prove it you'll get out of my mind!"

A small chuckled laugh reached Zero's ears. "Is that why you're researching on magic with that murderous face?" The very man Zero had tried so hard to avoid, and the source of his pain, Kaname was there by chance, with his teaching materials newly retrieved from the library. "That is some interest you have there, Kiryuu."

Zero glared as he clicked his tongue. "Bastard. What are you doing here?"

"Why, is that a question?" Kaname laughed. "This is a public place, and within the school grounds, ya know?"

 _You're mine…_

Zero flinched and he stood up so quickly the chair he was on fell with a loud bang. _What was that?_ Zero clenched his teeth as his eyes scanned the room for any possibilities.

Kaname jumped at the sudden bang. "W…what is it?" he sighed. He then saw it. He understood, those eyes were searching for something. Kaname blinked. _Eh? I understood? Even though I knew nothing of him? And Kiryuu looks kind of pale._

Zero blinked as he was pulled back into reality and realized what he had just done. "N…nothing. Sorry." He pulled his chair back and resumed his seat.

"You don't look good. Should I call your brother? You should go home, Kiryuu." said Kaname.

Zero sent another death glare. "Don't involve Ichiru into this! This is my problem. Ichiru has done enough."

Kaname raised an eyebrow as he thought thoroughly what Zero was trying to say. His own problem? Did he have an illness? Is that why he looked so pale? This is just like what happened in class today too. It was then Kaname decided he had to pay Kiryuu Ichiru a visit.

Kaname shrugged. "Then don't collapse on the road. I still have work, if you excuse me." He gathered his things and left Zero alone in the library, zoning into his own thoughts yet again.

 _Come here….Zero. When this war is over…_

This war?

 _I won't let anyone hurt you…Zero….. my…._

Words kept echoing, and Zero was suddenly the man of shorter build he had always dreamt. In front of him was the man he had seen in his dreams countless times. Those raven- colored hair, that build, that skin complexion, it must be him. But who was this man? Who am I? Whose body was this?

He looked at his own hands as the scene continued to play before his very eyes. The conversation had sent shivers down his spine, yet he felt nostalgia in those choice of words used by the characters played in the scene before his eyes.

 _Let's keep this a promise between the both of us._ The man had sealed the younger's lips with his fingers. The body Zero was in had watched the other male walking away with his back against the sunset, stunned at what he had done.

"…ro! Zero!" A guy with that similar was shaking Zero's sleeping body. "Geez. Get up, Zero!"

Zero's thoughts were brought back to reality. He blinked when he saw two of his classmates standing in front of him. "Takuma? Senri? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't 'what's wrong' me, you idiot! Look at the time!" Senri sighed. "Isn't about time you go home? Things aren't gonna go well for you if you're late for dinner, aren't you?"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and go home. You can do your 'research' at home." said the ever-smiling Takuma.

Zero turned pale when he glanced at his watch. It was already five past nine. With swift movements, he gathered his things and was out of school in seconds.

He was just in time for dinner when he opened the front gate. "Oh. Welcome home, Brother." Ichiru just finished preparing the table for dinner. Behind him was Hanabusa. "You're late, Brother."

"What is he doing here?" Zero scowled.

"Why, I invited Hana, of course." Ichiru said with a straight face. "What, do you have a problem?"

"Of course I do! Are you that shameless?!" Zero scowled at the both of them.

"It's not your problem anyway. You fell asleep in the library, didn't you?" replied Ichiru.

Zero flinched. "And how did you know?" Zero stared at the both of them, observing their every move.

Their mother came from the kitchen and settled dishes on the table. "What are the three of you doing in front of the entrance? Come and eat."

Zero blinked. "Mother! You cooked?! Are you okay?" colors were suddenly drained from his complexion. "What if you had another accident?!"

"Stop worrying, Zero. I am perfectly fine. Plus, Ichiru and Hana are here today." Their mother replied. "I am still capable of cooking for my own family."

"…fine." Zero finally gave in.

Hanabusa chuckled. "The scary Kiryuu Zero is also powerless before his own mother."

Zero glared at Hanabusa. "Get out if you have a problem." Zero scoffed and stomped to his room. Ichiru and Hanabusa sighed. Even after thousands of years, Zero had still remained the same as ever. It was like as if his soul was bound to agitate others.

"Takuma said Zero fell asleep in the library. He said Zero's complexion doesn't seem very good." said Hanabusa.

"That is rare for Zero to be out of gas outside his own room. His visions must have triggered again." sighed Ichiru. "And I have a message from Senri earlier. He said Kuran-sensei wanted to see me tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

Chapter 7: Kuran-sensei

Zero sighed after he had finished cleaning the dishes. Ichiru and Hanabusa silently observed Zero from the living room. "What do you think, Hana?" said Ichiru. The two of them were cuddling on the couch.

"I can sense it. His memories are gradually returning." said Hanabusa. "Maybe that's what making him agitated."

Ichiru sighed. "Zero said he had constant headaches from time to time. Maybe the seal is weakening."

"It seems so." Hanabusa agreed. "More than that-" He grabbed Ichiru's waist and pulled him, leading the both of them crashing onto the couch.

"Waah!" Ichiru squealed. "What are you doing, Hana?!"

"Shut up!" Zero flung a ladle from the kitchen, ultimately hit Hanabusa on the forehead.

"Ouch! That hurts dammit! Zero you bastard!" He poked his head from under Ichiru and glared at the kitchen. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Get off Ichiru, bastard!" Zero scowled at Hanabusa, coming out from the kitchen.

"Ara, worried, Brother?" Ichiru smiled.

"Oh? You're worried?" Hanabusa teased.

"Wha-" Zero landed a hit on Hanabusa, a slight blush evident on his cheeks. Ichiru smirked.

"You're worried after all."

"I'm outta here. I had enough of this." Zero stomped up the stairs and slammed the door behind him.

 _You're mine…. Zero. Come here…_

 _I won't let anyone hurt you…. again._

The moment he lay on his bed and shut his eyes, visions began to play again. Zero wondered what were those visions. That night, he saw a scene he had never saw before.

Two men were at the mercy of another person Zero had never seen before. The man also had brown wine- colored hair, similar to the man he had seen in the past visions. The man had also called the man which had silver hair, so similar to his own.

"Zero".

" _Mortifying isn't it? Unable to cleanse the 'evil' before you"._

The man standing before them left Zero a bad impression. It sent shivers down his spine, wishing he had never saw him. It was the embodiment of evil. That cold- blooded eyes, Zero silently wished in his heart as he watched the scene played like a movie before his very eyes.

" _Even the hunters' successor seems to be useless. Die and perish, Your Highness."_

The vision reached its end and the scene slowly vanished into the darkness. Zero snapped his eyes open, Ichiru and Hanabusa were towering over him. "W..what is it?"

"You were talking in your sleep, Brother. Did you have another nightmare?" said Ichiru.

"W..what time is it?" Zero managed to mouth.

"It's eight. We're about to eat breakfast." Ichiru replied. "Are you going to school?"

"Of course I am." Zero climbed out if bed and stepped into the shower.

Ichiru sighed. "Let's eat breakfast, Hana. I have to see that Kuran-sensei."

"Don't call him 'that'." replied Hanabusa. "He's our respectable leader."

Ichiru chuckled. "Oh yes he is. Let's check him out while we're at that too" The Kiryuus' with an additional Hanabusa had miso and eggs for breakfast. Ichiru placed the dishes in the sink before leaving with Hanabusa.

"Let's go, Hana."

Ichiru got a ride to school on Hanabusa's bike. "Wheee!" Ichiru squealed as the engine roared, and took off in minutes.

Their mother chuckled as she glanced lovingly at her late husband's plate. "They're so cheerful. Just like your father."

Zero sighed as he cleaned the dishes. "Ichiru is too playful, Mother." Zero placed the last of the cleaned plates on the rack and took off the hideous apron which had belonged to his uncle.

"I'm going to school then, Mother. I'll see you later."

His mother nodded. "Be careful, dear Zero."

The bike swerved into the parking lot, startled a few students who were early. "Yay! We've arrived!" Ichiru jumped off the bike.

Hanabusa dragged Ichiru by his arm. "C'mon Ichiru, stop fooling around. We're here to see someone, aren't we?"

"Oh yeah, that's right." His sparkling smile was so bright Hanabusa thought Ichiru had knocked his head somewhere. He sighed heavily. How on Earth did he get stuck with people like Ichiru?

"Ahahaha! Kuran-sensei, good morning!" Ichiru slid the door open with a loud thud.

"Hey, Ichiru! Be more gentle with the door. What if it breaks?" said Hanabusa.

"Good morning, Kiryuu Ichiru, Hanabusa Aidou." Kaname smiled.

Hanabusa glanced at his leader with endearing eyes. It wasn't long ago that his dear leader, the successor as well as the heir had given his life for the peace of the world. _Master Kaname….._

"What was it you would like to talk about, Kuran- sensei? Even summoning us here at this hour, when no one is around."

"Well, take a seat." said Kaname. "The reason is I've come to ask about your twin brother, Kiryuu Zero."

"Zero?" asked Ichiru. Hanabusa and Ichiru exchanged glances. The objective both Ichiru and Hanabusa wished to achieve might not be so far off now.

"Is there something wrong, Kuran- sensei?"

"Well, you see, Zero almost collapsed in the library yesterday." began Kaname.

"You were there together with Zero yesterday?" Ichiru was very surprised.

"Well…. Yeah. He was researching on something. His interest was definitely peculiar." Kaname chuckled.

"Ahahaha…..." Ichiru let out a small laugh.

"However…..." Kaname's tone and eyes changed. "He suddenly looked very pale when he saw me. I had wondered if he had any illness." Kaname had spent the night wondering about Zero's condition. He could not find any illness or disorders and fit Zero's description.

Hanabusa realized something and tugged Ichiru's collar. "Can it be…."

Ichiru nodded. "You're the trigger…"

"Trigger?" Kaname tilted his head in confusion. "For what?"

Ichiru narrowed his brows together. "Kuran- sensei, have you ever had headaches, or peculiar dreams? Like visions you had never knew who they are."

"I can't say I don't have any." replied Kaname. "To be honest, I had dreams and headaches ever since I came to this town. I wonder why? And the dreams seem to become clearer by every night."

"Hanabusa." Ichiru glanced at Hanabusa. Hanabusa nodded soundlessly. "A war is coming."

"Kuran- sensei, it is for fate that you've met Zero again. However, to fully utilize the full power of our force, we must ensure your memories return." Said Ichiru.

"What do you mean?" asked Kaname. "Zero has anemia?"

Ichiru smiled. "You could say so. But not for long. So don't worry. Everything will be just fine."


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

Chapter 8: Awakening

 _Wake up…. Zero. Wake up…. He needs you…_

Those words echoed repeatedly. Zero winced and turned in his sleep. Ichiru who was sharing a room with him woke up and sighed. Zero's body had emitted cold mist again. The room temperature was beyond zero degree Celsius.

Ichiru reached for his coat next to him and hurriedly put it on. At this rate, Zero's mind won't last, he thought as he went back to sleep.

 _It must be that. A war is brewing. And Brother is trying to awaken. You must be suffering, Brother. Do your best. After all, you have Kuran waiting for you. Me and Hana too._

"Who are you…?" Zero saw himself wandering around a field of autumn leaves. He was met with a young man who looked so similar to himself. With silver hair, amethyst colored eyes, those are the rare traits of the Kiryuu royalty. The man smiled and began walking towards a grand castle.

"Wait…!" Zero followed after him.

As he stepped into the castle, the bright and calm scenery vanished. The scene had changed. It was cold, cruel and horrible. The snow blizzard had turned into a snowstorm.

"Where am I?" Zero pondered as he walked through the paths blanketed in snow. He felt horrible when he realized what he had saw. It was so horrible, gruesome, like it was a scene from a war. Thousands of corpses lay on the floor, soulless and splattered with blood.

"What is this?!" Zero screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Don't you remember, Zero?" the man Zero saw earlier appeared beside Zero.

Zero glared at him and demanded. "Who are you?"

The man pointed to the area where the most corpses were. "That. Don't you remember, Zero? You felt something, didn't you?"

"W…who are you? A seer?" asked Zero.

The man sighed. "What are you talking about? Can't you see by looking at this face? I need you to remember everything that had happened that day. I am you, Zero."

 _Don't ever forget that._

Zero snapped awake and fell off his bed. His pajamas was drenched in sweat. He touched the floor and felt it was as cold as ice.

"What is this?!" Zero yelled.

"Shut up, Brother!" Ichiru threw a pillow at Zero. "Don't start yelling so early in the morning!"

"But the floor is frozen cold! It's autumn you know!" Zero refuted.

"Go get dressed!" Ichiru kicked Zero. "You're gonna be late!" Ichiru chased his brother out of the room.

After Zero was gone, he clicked his tongue. _Tch. This is getting troublesome_. Zero and Kaname must recall their memories at all cost, or there will be price to pay. A big one. Although Zero's awakening had begun, it was only the first stage.

Ichiru sighed. He just hoped there was no immediate danger…. For now.

"Hey." Hana pulled Ichiru along with him. "What's going on with that stupid brother of yours?" Hana was pissed. "Why don't you start explaining, huh?"

Ichiru stared at Hanabusa frozen. "C..calm down! I'll explain everything!"

Ichiru sighed after he explained everything to Hanabusa. "Geez. Stop jumping to conclusion for every little thing!"

"So Zero has begun awakening." Hanabusa scowled. "I just hope at least it'll be painless."

Ichiru nodded. "It can't be helped. They'll remember and return to us, for sure."

Hanabusa sighed. "A great war is brewing. We should be ready for the worst too." He leaned closer and kissed Ichiru. "And this time, I will be there to protect all of you."

"Oi." Kaname discovered them hiding in a corner. "What are the two lovebirds doing here skipping class?"

Hanabusa turned pale. "K…Kuran- sama!"

"How about you go and make up with Zero?" Ichiru scowled at his teacher. "I didn't approve of you for nothing. This isn't what I expected!"

Hanabusa sighed at his lover's way to push him towards awakening. "You'll be so sorry you'll be begging for forgiveness!"

Kaname stared at Ichiru, stunned. What is this kid spouting? I have never met you before in my life! And what do you mean approving me? For what?! Don't you give me bullshit like I was Zero's partner or something!

"Not ifs." said Ichiru. "They had happened, and that's the truth."

"What are you, a magician?" said Kaname. "Did you just read my mind?!"

Ichiru was starting to get exhausted by his teacher's clueless self. "Your expression just said it all. You're too simple, Kuran- sensei."

Zero sighed as he woke up from his afternoon nap, which he had skipped the class taught by the teacher he hated them most: Kuran- sensei. He didn't know why. He…... just hated him. They were over the edge when they met for the first time.

 _First time?_

Zero remembered that feeling. It felt nostalgic, familiar, tinkling… and warm. He was pissed at himself for it. His pride just wouldn't let him. _No way in hell. Over my dead body._

Zero sat there scowling and muttered to himself. The people in the library stared at Zero's strange behavior and began wary around him. But no one approached him, because no one had ever won a fight against him. Even the librarian was wondering what she should do.

Call Ichiru?

Or Kuran- sensei?

Or the headmaster?

She sighed. She was hesitating what she should do, or the whole library will be plunged into Zero's irritation of depression.

At the same time, a man wearing a long trench coat approached the school gates.

"Hey, who goes there?!" the guards demanded.

The mysterious man smirked and the two guards were silenced. Not a single sound of weapons or even a shriek. The man glanced at the grand building in front of him.

"So this is where you were, My Lord." _The time is drawing near. I'll be sure to pick you up another time. In the most fashionable way to your delight._

Zero and Kaname felt the tinkling feeling. A bloodthirst. A very strong one. Zero rose and ran out of the library, following the scent he had felt. In front of the gates, he saw Kaname, Ichiru and Hanabusa were running towards him, all from different directions.

"Brother!" Ichiru was surprised.

"You felt it too?" said Hanabusa.

Zero nodded. "Look."

Before them, was the school guards on duty. Their corpses lay dead in the middle of the road. Signs of it proved that they were murdered. "What is this? This is so horrible."

Hanabusa examined the dead guards. "Ichiru." He turned to look at his partner.

"The perpetrator isn't human…. Is what you wanted to say, Hana?" sighed Ichiru. "I knew it."

Hanabusa sighed and looked up at the sky. The dark clouds were approaching, as if signaling the war has begun.


End file.
